Conventionally, in a foundry a cast product is manufactured by a process where molten metal that is melted in melting works is at first transported to pouring works, and there the molten metal is poured into a mold. A ladle is used as a container that transports the molten metal. There was a method to transport a ladle wherein the ladle first received the molten metal from the melting works and then it was transported by a crane to the pouring works where the molten metal was supplied to the equipment for pouring of the pouring works. (See Paragraph 0002 of Patent Document 1.)